Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote on aspects of the wiki you think are worthy of being featured on the Main Page. An archive of previously featured content is available here. Featured Article *Nyukeleus #I found this quite intriguing. Not enough Rahi on the Main Page. :P http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 14:07, January 21, 2014 (UTC) #Happy to know there is still fans of WWD after that bad movie. # #Have to agree with CB here. *Millennium #I'm trying to wrap my mind around why this hasn't won before. '''Protecting Your Unoriginality Since 2010 20:02, March 12, 2014 (UTC) # #I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 22:26, March 12, 2014 (UTC) # Featured Image *File:I39 IyreArt.jpg # *File:Nayatamakh_Promo_1.jpg # # ----Stormjay Rider 17:35, April 1, 2014 (UTC) *File:Busy Day at Work.JPG #Because Thode in a fedora. That's why #I think this is how i vote. 17:18, March 31, 2014 (UTC) #The glory has blinded me. Protecting Your Unoriginality Since 2010 20:03, March 31, 2014 (UTC) #[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 20:05, March 31, 2014 (UTC) *File:Vilnius Meme February 2014.jpg #Too funny, I couldn't allow myself to not post it here =] [[User:DarknessApogee|'~ DarknessApogee']] The Kraata is the best friend of the Rahkshi. 17:15, March 31, 2014 (UTC) *File:Tayluu vs Tiara drawing 1.JPG #I've always been biased to drawings, and this one's pretty good. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 23:29, April 3, 2014 (UTC) #I'm truly touched that someone would put up one of my works, this picture is one of my finest. :DArtek the crazy one (talk) 00:18, April 5, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one *File:Maskbreaker full.png # Featured Story *Vendetta #One of our more recently published stories, this bite-sized story is full of badass proportions with Tollubo redeeming himself. I'm suprised why this wasn't nominated sooner. I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 02:17, April 1, 2014 (UTC) #Agreed Featured Creation *Nerean #I could've just re-entered Merall, but wouldn't that be boring? I give you Nerean instead in her new and shiny form! -- 14:09, March 31, 2014 (UTC) #'Protecting Your Unoriginality Since 2010' 20:03, March 31, 2014 (UTC) #[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 20:05, March 31, 2014 (UTC) #I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 22:30, March 31, 2014 (UTC) # # *Arraya #Might as well give her a chance albeit a slim one.Artek the crazy one (talk) 00:26, April 5, 2014 (UTC)Artek the crazy one Featured Trivia *DarknessApogee loves Rahkshis and Kraatas but he hasn't got any Rahkshi set X) #(From here:User:DarknessApogee#Trivia) All is said... [[User:DarknessApogee|'~ DarknessApogee']] The Kraata is the best friend of the Rahkshi. 07:09, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Featured Quote *"A fight is like a game of chess or checkers. Moving the pieces on a broad is like moving your body and attacking your opponent. Just make sure your pieces don't get taken... or checked-mated." ―Echo #Or he'll be coming to your house to teach you this lesson with his book of fighting :P #Sounds a bit like Teridax. XD * # Long-live the Nersery shipping #Mersery, you scumbag. —[[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 19:02, April 4, 2014 (UTC) #[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 19:03, April 4, 2014 (UTC) #----Stormjay Rider 19:07, April 4, 2014 (UTC) #You dirty boy XD I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 01:35, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Featured User Rando07 #He won the last contest, recently became a rollback, is an uber MOCcer, and is a super nice guy. -I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 23:50, April 4, 2014 (UTC) # # #He has become a good friend :P —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner'']] (Blog) 16:18, April 5, 2014 (UTC) #I second on that... Wait, I'm fifth... NARGH, THAT WAS LAME! Comments